


Notes

by FidelisBast39



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cheating, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Loyalty, M/M, Notes, Unrequited Love, based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Newtmas one shot! </p>
<p>Newt and Thomas is next door neighbours. Newt has a crush on Thomas but Thomas doesn't know it.</p>
<p>Thomas himself had a boyfriend. But things change when he saw his boyfriend cheating on him.. </p>
<p>What will happen??</p>
<p>I've posted this on instagram but I don't think anyone here has read it so enjoy!</p>
<p>This fic is inspired by Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me video. But I'm making a lot of changes so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be POVs and I'm sorry if this is a little hard to understand x_x

*Newt*. He's on the phone again. Great.. He must be talking to Minho. But his face.. Was that.. Was that anger? Or maybe.. Annoyance? He pulled his cell and turned it off. I pulled the big notebook I usually used to tak to Tommy. -What's wrong?- I wrote and showed it to Tommy. He smiled and took his book. He wrote something and showed it to me. -Tired of bullshits-. I wrote another note and showed it to him. -Sorry :( -. He just smiled to me. I looked down to write again. But when I looked back at him his curtains was closed. I held up the book. -I love you Tommy..-. I turned the pages and wrote again. -You deserve much better than Minho..-. I put down the book and turned on my mp3 player. The song 'Shake It Off' played. I hummed the song and dance around like I bloody crazy.

*Thomas* I was just having a fight with Minho. My boyfriend. When I put down my phone I looked at Newt at the next house. We used notes to contact each other. He asked me what's going on and I told him I was tired of bullshit. Well that's mostly true. My boyfriend is full of shit but I still love him.. Maybe? I don't know.. Everytime Newt and I do that note stuff my heart keeps beating like crazy. He looked down and I closed the curtains, thinking he was finished. I threw myself into the bed and rolled like a chihuahua. Until I heard a loud noise. It came from next door, and sounds like music. I opened the curtains and saw Newt dancing, it was cute. I think he's doing the Shake It Off dance. He is a good dancer and singer. Damn! Did I have it that hard?

 

=The Next Day=*Newt* I went outside.. It was saturday anyway so I brought my dog, Griever. I know weird name for a dog right? But he always looked sad everytime he's in the house. Maybe that's why I named him that? Anywaay I brought Griever to the park. He always enjoy walks in the park. But what made me surprised.. Tommy was there too, he sat on a park bench reading a book. "Didn't expect you to be here Tommy" I said. He looked kind of surprised since he literally jumped when I said that. He looked at me.. Straight in the eyes? I don't know.. I think he did? "Oh I was just.." he said. "Thomas! There you are!" A voice called. I looked at the source. Great, Minho. I rolled my eyes as he ran towards Thomas. "I've been looking all over for you!" Minho said, he looked at me. "Oh. Hey Newt, didn't see you there". "Didn't think you could see at all." I mumbled. "What was that?" Minho asked. "Nothing" I said trying to change the subject. Minho leaned to Thomas for a kiss and I felt my heart broke into tiny bitsized pieces.

*Thomas* My boyfriend kissed me! In front of Newt. This is so not good. I went on with the kiss but my eyes kept open. I looked at Newt. His face didn't show any expression. But I looked at his eyes.. Was that.. No. It couldn't be.. Was that really hurt in his eyes? Me and Minho broke the kiss, he smiled and looked at Newt. I froze in place. Griever sniffed at me. I lowered myself to pat on Griever's head and back. Griever's tail went back and forth. If I'm not mistaken Newt told me it was a way a dog telling he likes you? I don't know. I looked up to see Newt and Minho having some kind of talk. Newt looked quite annoyed. I pulled out my note from my bag. I quickly wrote and showed to him "What's wrong?". He looked at me and gave me an 'I'll tell you later' glare. I just nodded and waited until they were over.

*Newt* Minho pulled me and started talking blah blah. About something like I'm not good enough for Tommy? What the hell? You're the one who's not worth his time. Tommy looked at me and pulled up his note book. -What's wrong?-. I glared at him and he seemed to understand it. Minho began insulting me as what? I'm a geek, dork, weirdo. What's your problem? Bloody hell. When he finished talking he went away. Leaving me, Tommy and Griever. Griever ran back to me, I scrached his back. Thomas walked closer to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." I replied. "You sure?" "I'm sure". For a few minutes we sat on the bench having a little chit chat. Well.. Until both of us leaned closer... Tommy held my cheek and my heartbeat sped up. He opened up his lips as he started to lean closer. Of course I jerked away! My face were bloody red. I was BLUSHING damnit! I grabbed Griever's leash and ran away. I didn't expect this! I ran back to home and went up to my room, still blushing. I almost kissed Tommy! I screamed like crazy in my room, resulting my sister Brenda to barge in to my room. She was yelling about the screaming until she saw my face. Omg am I still blushing? She sat on my bed and started to interrogate me. Asking stuff like "you got a boyfriend?" "Who's his name?" "Is he cute?" "Is he hot?" "When can I meet him?" "Did you guys kissed?" Which I quickly answered a big fat no. But she doesn't seem to believe me, she gave me that look that puppy dog eyes. I hate it when she does that! I knew I can't escape this so I answered softly "Tommy.."

*Thomas* He ran away.. I was so stupid! Leaning to him for a kiss! Stupid!! He probably hate me now. I stayed on the bench for a few moments. I looked at my book I didn't have the urge to open it again. After all that's happened. I walked back to my house while staring at the ground. Still having the visions of almost kissing Newt. I tried to shake it off but I can't. I arrived in front of Newt's house. I looked at the house for a while muttering. That's when someone surprised me from behind. I was so surprised I jumped. I look back and saw my sister. "Theresa, what do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "I don't want anything. But I think you're the one who wants something." She smirked looking at me. I gave her a questioning look, she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside my house. "What?" I asked once we're inside. "I know you like Him." She said. I raised an eyebrow "Him? Him who? Minho? Of course! He's my boyfriend anyway". "Not him Minho. I mean him the one you keep seding notes through your windows. You think I didn't know?" She said, giggling. My mouth opened wide as she said that, I'm dead. She's gonna give me 'the talk' again.

*Thomas* I talked to Theresa for a while now. She gave some advice involving breaking up with Minho which I will NEVER do! I don't know.. I love him so much.. I can't break up with him.. No matter how much I like Newt. Then she gave me this crazy idea.. I went down to get some acorns on the ground and ran back to my room. I opened up my window and threw the acorns to Newt's window but it missed. It hit a window next to Newt's and it opened up. Newt's sister appeared and started yelling. "What the hell?!" She shouted, then she looked at me and gave me a smirk. "Oh.. It was you Tommy" she said and gave me a tongue out. I looked at her, his face was going red. "Don't call me that!" I shouted back. "Oh? But Newt always call you that doesn't he?" She teased. "Yeah whatever" I closed my curtains and threw myself on the bed. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I shouted. But then I walked back to my window and took a peek outside. Brenda's window was closed. I sighed in relief. I threw an acorn and it hit Newt's window. He didn't open his curtains so I threw a dozen of acorns to his window and finally he opened the curtains.

*Newt* My sister went back to her room after we finished our talk. Then I heard shouting. There was Brenda's voice and.. Tommy? Oh god. I opened my curtains a little to take a peek. I saw Tommy backing away from the window. What was all that about? I closed my curtains and rolled to my bed. A few moments later a heard a 'clang!' sound. At first I thought I was exagerating until the sound happened again and it sounded a lot more and louder. I opened the curtain and saw Tommy holding a bunch of acorns in his hands. I took my note and start writing. -What the bloody hell?-. He put down the acorns as I held up the note. He quickly searched for his note and held it up. -You going to the basketball game tonight?-. I wrote back -I don't know-. He wrote back as quick as I did -Oh come on! Go with me!-. I looked at him as he showed me that note. He gave me a grin and puppy dog eyes. I just smiled and gave him a nod.

*Thomas* I walked out of my house and went to Newt's house. Each step I took became heavier as I got closer to the door. My heart was beating so hard damnit! I took a deep breath before knocking the door. Newt's voice came from the other side, then the door opened. Newt wore a white v-neck shirt with quotes on it. Something like 'Runaway Baby!'. And some really short pants, and I mean really short. But it looks good on him. It makes him cute. My eyes drifted to Newt's thigh. Wow it was white and it looked like it was soft. " I need to change into a different outfit?" He said suddenly which made me look at him questioning. "Why?" I asked. "Cause you're staring at my pants! Do you bloody think I didn't recognize that?" He said with a little sarcasm in his tone. "I'm sorry." I blushed. "So you ready now?" I said trying to change the subject. He nodded which was a relieve for me. I didn't want to talk about the thigh staring. Well it's not my fault it was attractive. We walked together, a little too close I think.. We did a little chit chat while we walked to school. We saw a bunch of people in front of the school. Some talked some texted some went in an out of the school. Well this happens every year. Before the winter holidays we had a basketball game and a prom. If I'm not mistaken.. This year's theme was.. 'Snow Love'. I have no idea why the theme was that but I'll just go with it. Newt and me walked into the school and went to the gym. The games has already started. Our school basketball team "The Gladers" was leading. The score was 10-6. We went to an empty seat and watched the game. The game was getting hotter. "The Cranks" the enemy team was heating up. They started to play rough. The score was 14-12. They caught up to us. "Oh come on! Go Gladers whoo!!" I shouted. I looked at Newt who was spacing out, smiling. "Hello?? Earth to Newt?" I said as I shook him.

*Newt* I was just spacing out about Tommy. He did look at my shorts for a long time. And that was really wierd. Then something shook me. It was Tommy. "What the bloody hell?" I said. He just giggled and held my hand. Whoa, what's going on here. "You spaced out Newty." He said in theost adorable way. "Oh.." I replied. He kept holding my hand. My heartbeat sped up. -Whoa, whoa time out!- I thought to myself before standing up. "I need some fresh air." I said before walking towards the exit. He looked at me questioning but I kept walking anyway. I went out the gym and walked around the school. I met my friend, Chuck and my sister's boyfriend, Winston. We talked for a while, I talked about Tommy mostly. I needed the help. They gave me advice, some really good advice. Then I looked at my phone... I've been gone too long. Tommy could be looking for me right now. I said goodbye to them and walked back to the gym. Tommy was still there watching the game. I went back there and sat beside Tommy. "What did I miss?" I asked to Tommy. "Ben just shot a three point!" He said, excitedly. "Oh? Wow that's awesome! The score?" I asked again. "29-20. We're winning!" He said again. I just smiled at Tommy as he watched the basketball. Then something caught my eye. Was that Minho? And who's that boy he's with. I looked away and decided to not say anything. I don't want to wreck someone's relationship.

*Newt* The game ended.. The score was 52-50. Real close right? Me and Thomas stood up and left the gym. We walked side by side, meeting and greeting each of our friends. Some of them gave us some weird smirks but I chose to ignore them. We walked outside when my stomach growled. "Hungry eh?" He said, giggling. I slapped his back and yelled "How could you not be hungry?!". "I am hungry." He said, smilling. "What?" I asked. "Come on. Let's eat." he said. He didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed my hand pulled me to the nearest cafe. We went in and took a seat. I looked at the menu. $13, $14 ,$18. Oh my god this is too expensive. "I don't think I have this much money." I said, slowly. Tommy looked at me and grinned. "Well then it's your lucky day! I'll pay for you!" He said, full of enthusiasm. I shook my head, "No, no! You don't have to!". "I insist!" He started to yell. "I refuse!" I yelled back. He put on his puppy dog eyes which always made me melt. Finally I gave up, he's to irresistable. He gave me a winning grin and went back looking at the menu. A few minutes later we called for the waiter and gave her our order. After she left I looked at Tommy, He was staring at me again. I stood up and looked at him. His eyes went from my face to my shorts. "I gotta use the.." I said. "Okay." He said. I speedwalked to the bathroom, I got a feeling he's still staring at me. Not good. I went inside the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror trying to calm down. "Relax.. He's just playing with you.. That's what boys usually do right?" I said to myself. I took a deep breath and my heartbeat became slower. Then I walked out the bathroom. Our food were there when I got back. Tommy looked at me again back to my shorts. "What are staring you bloody perv?" I said, giving some little sarcasm in my words. He jumped when I said that, his face starting to get red. -Bull's eye- I thought. "You were staring at my thighs didn't you?" I said as I sat down. He looked to paralyzed too even speak. I laughed. "Relax Tommy. I'm not mad.". He nodded and started eating his food, so did I. We ate in awkward silence. Is it just me or the awkwardness is growing bigger and bigger?

*Tommy* Oh my shuck! He caught me looking at his thigh! Shit! I didn't mean to! It was too attractive! And by the way it's a rare few, so why should I miss it? We ate in silence. I didn't dare to look at him. So when we ate I looked down most of the time. When we finished eating, we called the waiter for the bill. I looked at Newt for a moment before he looked back at me. "What's wrong Tommy?" He asked. "N-Nothing.. I'm just.. I'm sorry" I said, sheepishly. "What for? Looking at my thighs? You shouldn't be. You should've seen your face while stunned." He laughed. I blushed a dark red as he said that and the waiter came bringing the bill. I took out my wallet and gave the waiter the exact amount of money. We stood up and left the cafe soon after that. I decided to bring Newt around for a while. It's rare for us to take a stroll together anyway. We walked to the park. The park was dark, the only thing lighting it was the lamps and some fireflies floating in the dark. Me and Newt went to the swings and played a little. "Remember how we used to do this everytime when we were little?" I asked. He nodded and gave me a smile, "Yeah.. I miss those memories.". "Me too.." I said without thinking. We stopped the swings and went to the park bench. We had a little chit chat and a little laugh. When I looked at him again he was shivering. I took off my jacket and covered him. He looked at me surprised, "Tommy? What are you doing?". "You're freezing." I replied. He took off the jacket and returned it to me but I forced him to keep wearing it. I saw him smile sheepishly. After a few moments we stood up and started walking home. On the way home we didn't say anything until I saw something disturbing.. I saw Minho.. And Aris? I don't know. We walke closer and it was Aris. It looks like they didn't realize we're here. Minho walked closer to Aris and said something.. Sounds like "But what about Thomas?". I gasped hearing those words, I pulled Nico and we jumped behind some bushes eavesdropping what they were saying. "What about him? You don't really love him do you?" Aris said. "I.. I don't know.." Minho replied. I took a peek at what they were doing, Aris was putting his arms around Minho's waist. I wanted to jump and ruin their affair but Newt held me. whispering "no.". "Come on Minho.. I know you want me.." Aris said, his voice was seductive. He leaned closer to Minho, their lips were just seconds apart. Minho wrapped his arms around Aris' neck and pushed his lips to Aris'. "What the fuck?!" I shouted as I stood up. Newt stood up ad muttering something like "Bloody idiot! Can't you wait?!" but I don't care. This scene is so over the line. "Minho.. What are you doing?" I said, all my anger poured in my voice. They broke the kiss and looked at me surprised. Minho's eyes widened as he tried to speak. "You're cheating on me?" I said again. "With him? Now that's low.". His lips were trembling. I looked at Newt, he was surprised too. Probably because all my anger was out now.

 

*Thomas* Minho.. Why? I couldn't believe this. I couldn't even think about a reason why he did this. "Why did you kiss him?" I asked angrily. Minho looked like he was about to cry as he tried to speak. "Thomas.. I didn't mean to.." He cried then he ran to hug me. "I never intended to kiss him..". I looked at Aris who was looking at Minho, his expression became hurt then I hugged Minho back. He looked at me, his tears still leaking. "Can you forgive me?" He sobbed. My mind said no but my heart said yes. "I don't know.. Maybe we should.." I said before he cutted it off with his crying. Great, now I'm feeling guilty. If I said I won't forgive him it would make me a bad guy. So without thinking I said yes. He started to stop crying and looked at me. I gave a kiss on his forehead and let go of the hug. I turned around to look at Newt who was just staring with a sinister stare. I walked over to him and offered him to go home which he nodded quickly after his stare was changed with his usual warm smile. I looked at the spot where Aris had been, he's gone. Wow that's fast. I walked up to Minho, "Do you want to go home?" I asked him. He shook his head and told me that he will go home after a little while which made me uncertain, but I pushed the thought aside as I walked back to Newt and walked away.

*Newt* I don't like this a little bit. Minho is playing with Tommy's feelings damn it! You could tell he was just faking those cries. I had the urge to slap him but that would make Tommy madder. I can't believe he fell for it. He forgave him just like that. That bloody little asian boy. But then Tommy turned his back and looked at me. My sinister stare was still on. He walked towards me with a frown. "Why are you staring at us like that?" He asked. I just kept silent while he kept looking at me. "So.. Shall we go home now?". I nodded and gave him a smile. He loooked around the park, looking for Aris maybe? He's scary you know? One minute he was there then he dissapeared. Tommy fixed his eyes on Minho again.. He walked back to him and asked him if he wanted to go home. I looked at Minho, something's fishy here. I can feel it. Tommy walked back to me and we went away. I looked back to see Minho. He was grinning like crazy, then Aris came out of the dark. That sneaky little. Turns out I was right. Aris wrapped his arms around Minho's waist and they began to kiss again. Me and Tommy continued walking until I couldn't see them again. I looked at Tommy, he was frowning. "Tommy? You okay?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded, "Just a little pissed off you know?". I nodded back to him. A few minutes later we arrived at my house. We stopped right in front of my house. "Bye Tommy. Had a wonderful time" I smiled. He nodded and pulled me for a hug all of the sudden. I was bloody surprised. After he released the hug he looked at me in the eyes then he leaned closer and gave me kiss on the cheek. I blushed hard. "Thankyou Newt.. Bye." He said and walked to his house. I stood there, frozen, looking at him walking away. I snapped back when he got into his house. I walked to my door until I realized something. I was still wearing Tommy's jacket. "Whatever, I'll give it back to him tomorrow" I said to myself. I went into my house and walked straight to my room. Brenda was just on the way to the kitchen when she looked at me and gave me a teasing smile. I went to my room then threw myself on the bed. "Weird day.." I muttered to myself.

 

*Thomas* I woke up the next morning around 12 o'clock. I was so tired. Good thing today there was no school. I walked over to my window and looked through it. Newt was on his studying table. He's such a nerd! He can't get through one day without studying. I was just looking at Newt when he turned his head and looked at me. He took his note and wrote something. -Can I help you?-. I grabbed mine and wrote back. -Nothing.. Just bored-. He smiled and held his note up. -Yeah.. You just woke up and feel bored all of the sudden. Amazing-. I quickly opened my window and shouted "I did not just woke up!". He opened up his window and shouted back "what?". "I said I didn't just woke up!" I yelled. "Oh really? Your curtains was open at hmm about 10A.M and you were still on your bed all curled up like a baby." He said with a grin. "I did not!". "Well there's proof.. Your hair. And a pic I took" he laughed. "Okay. You won this round!" I said. "Like all the other times!" He laughed madly. I heard a window open and heard two familiar voice. "Yeah yeah. Now shut up you lovebirds! Get a room or something?" The voice said. I looked at the source it was Brenda and Theresa. "Shut up!" Me and Newt shouted together. Then we closed our windows. I felt a blush coming. And it did. That was embarassing!! I peeked over the window and saw Newt covering his face with his hands. I grabbe my note and wrote -You wanna take a stroll?- and held it up. Newt saw it and replied. -Okay.-. I hurriedly changed my clothes and combed my hair. Then I walked out of the house waiting on Newt's lawn.

*Newt* I changed my clothes and took Griever with me. We walked out of the house and found Tommy was already there waiting. We walked together. Tommy wanted to handle the leash so I lend it to him. Griever walked closely to us and sometime sniffed Tommy. Then we artived at the Dog Park. I let Griever's leash go and the dog ran around the park. Me and Tommy decided to sit on the park bench while watching Griever play. A butterfly was flying around and Griever tried to catch it, ultimately failed. We laughed looking at the foolish act of the dog. But then I realized Tommy was sitting too close. I scooched away a little to give us some space. My thoughts came back to yesterday. The basketball game, the cafe, the park, the meeting with Aris and Minho. I remembered their kiss, ohh bloody hell it was disgusting! And all that persuation and seducing. Now that's sick. My thoughts faded out when I realize Tommy was staring at me again. I think his eyes were focusing on my lips. "Sorry!" He said all of the sudden. "What for?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and answered "For looking at you, stupid". "I'm smarter than you." I countered. "Well I'm.. uhh I'm.." He said, he lost his sentences. "That's what I thought" I laughed.

*Thomas* Newt's lips are beautiful. They're totally completely kissable. I had the urge to lean down to him and gave him a kiss but I remembered I still had Minho. Speaking of Minho there he is, walking alone in the park. Well that's weird. But then I looked around and saw Aris Jones. I kept looking at them as they meet each other. Aris wrapped his arm around Minho's waist while Minho held Aris' collar. They leaned closer and kissed. My anger built up inside me. I can't let this continue. But I can't be mad at Minho. What the hell! Minho is still my boyfriend. My. Mine. Not Aris'. I have to believe that. I looked at them again and saw them getting cuddly to each other. The pain inside my heart became stronger as they continued.

*Newt* I tried to call on Tommy but he didn't reply. He was looking at something that caught his attention by a hundred percent. I looked at the way he was looking. Bloody hell?! That bitch is doing it again. Hooking with another boy. Can't he stay with one guy at a time? I looked at Tommy's expression. I hated the way his lips frowned when he was sad. It felt like the world was tumbling down. -Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me..- I thought to myself. Why can't he realize I'm the one for him. I'm the one who loves him. I'm the one he needs. I'm the only thing he should see. Not some kind of pathetic bitch like Minho. I fell into a daydream as I thought to myself. A beautiful one. Tommy realized I was the one for him. He dumps Minho and Minho cried all over like a baby. Then Tommy raised me up and twirled me aroud befor kissing me. It was the perfect ending. I felt my heart beating fast and my cheeks hurt. I smiled as I thought about the daydream.

*Thomas* I stared those two for quite some time now. It hurts bad. I think.. I think it's better if Minho and i broke up.. But.. I still love him.. Well.. I like Newt too I suppose but there's no guarantee he likes me back. So why push it? I felt the ache, it keeps getting worse. I stood up the bench and walked out of the park. Newt ran towards me bringing Griever. He gave me a concerned look and asked, "You okay Tommy?". I nodded and kept walking away. He kept tailing me until I stopped at the entrance. "Tommy?" He asked again. I didn't turn around, I couldn't look at his face. "Tommy.. Do you want me to escort you home?" He asked again, his tone getting much more concerned. I shook my head. "No.. You don't have to..". "Oh.." he said with a slight of dissapointment. "I'll be going now." I said finally. Without waiting for his reply I walked away. Tomorrow.. The prom will be held tomorrow.. I don't feel like going. After all I saw in the park I didn't have the excitement anymore. But I still have to go.. Minho would be mad at me if I didn't go. Or maybe he'll go with Aris.. I pushed the tought aside. Soon, I arrived at my house. I went in and walke straight to my bedroom. I opened my dresser. There stood my suit waiting to be worn tomorrow. Should I go? I took a deep breath and sighed. I threw myself to the bed and pulled out my phone. I randomly chose a song and played it. The lyrics went out and hit me. The song Grenade started. I felt my tears leaking out as Bruno Mars sang the lyrics "Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash". I think it was just like the situation I'm in right now.

*Newt* He didn't even look at me.. Is he mad at me? No, no it must be that bitch. If Minho could stay with just one guy at a time this wouldn't have happened! I looked at Griever who was giving me the sad dog face. Was he feeling my anger? I didn't know dogs had that ability. Or I was crazy. I scratched Griever's head and took a glance at Minho and Aris. They were kissing and giggling. And what the bloody fucking hell?! Aris got his hands inside Minho's shirt. Ugh. I think I'm gonna throw up. I quickly looked away. I can't stand any of this bitching action. I put on Griever's leash and we started to walk back home. On the way back Griever suddenly pulled me towards a store. "What is it Griever? You're not allowed in to any store remember?". Griever raised his paws as he touched the glass of the store. I looked at him confused. Then I realized what he was pointing at. A bow tie. I forgot tomorrow night! I needed a bow tie, and the one Griever pointed his paws at was perfect. I knelt down and scratched his back. Then I tied his leash onto a bench. "Stay." I said. Griever just barked and I took it as a yes. I went into the store and asked for the bow tie. Whoa guess it was my lucky day. It was 50% off. I took out my wallet and payed for the bow tie. After I recieved it I went out the store and went back to Griever. He was still tied up but I saw someone near him. Someone familiar. As I walked closer I finally figured who it was. Theresa. Tommy's sister. She looked at me and gave me a smile. "So that's why this dog looked familiar." She said. I gave her a nod and a smile. "So where are you off to?" She asked. "Back home I guess." I replied. She nodded and tagged along with me and Griever. We didn't talk much but we did talk about Tommy. She talked about he didn't make the right choice by dating Minho. Which was a surprise. I never thought Theresa didn't like Minho very much. A few moments later we arrived at the house. I gave Theresa a goodbye and brought Griever inside. 

*Thomas* "-ke up! Tom! Wake up!" A voice called. I jumped hearing the shouting. It was Theresa. "What do you want?" I asked. "You fell asleep with your mouth open again. Wouldn't want that to be seen by Newt right?" She said with a slight tone of teasing. I blushed but didn't reply. "So I met Newt today." She said. "Well I took a stroll with him this morning with Griever." I replied. "With Griever? But then? Why weren't you with them then?" She asked. "I don't want to talk about it" I said. Theresa gave me a questioning stare but didn't ask again. Instead she gave me a nod and left the room. I looked through the window and saw Newt at his desk probably continuing his homework. Then he turned his head and caught me staring at him again. He took his note and raised it up. -You feeling better?-. I replied -Yeah.. Kind of-. He gave me an 'oh' mouthing before writing back -Get well soon-. I smiled and replied -You're so caring-. -well you're so moody- he countered. I laughed and wrote back. -Whatever. Just go back to your homework you nerd.-. He shouted "hey" so loud I could hear it from here. He went back to his homework and I opened up my phone, looking at pictures of Newt.

 

*Newt* Today's the day.. Prom.. I don't know if I should come. Maybe it's better if I stayed here and do my homework. Just one more hour before prom starts. I didn't even bother changing or taking a shower. Guess I don't want to go to prom. I grabbe my phone and put on my headset. Some random song played. The song that played was Red-I Need Your Love-Find You-Safe and Sound-Beating Heart-A Thousand Years-Yellow Flicker Beat-Atlas. I know right? Most of the songs were from movies. Well I like them, deal with it. The song changed and The Story Of Us played. Oh shuck. Then something hit my window. I took off my headset and opened the curtains. Tommy was standing there in his suit. He was holding a pile of acorns and threw one more then he jumped realizing I have opened the curtains. He quickly grabbed his note and wrote something. He held it up. -Why aren't you in your suit?-. I took my note and replied it. -Homework- I lied. A frown formed in his face but he nodded. He went out his room and I returned to my bed. I heard his car starting and took off. I placed my headset back and a song played. "Oh, I remember you driving to my house In the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're 'bout to cry. I know your favorite songs, And you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me. Can't you see That I'm the one Who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see You belong with me? Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, You belong with me." The lyrics hit me like a wall of bricks. I felt my heart beating so hard. I have to tell him.. I said to myself. 

I went down to the living room to get my sister who was already in her dress. Next to her was Winston. They were in the middle of a kiss when I coughed. "You.And.You. The car.Now.Prom.Now" I said. "Hold on brother" Brenda said "What makes you think we'll take you to prom?". I opened up a folded paper from my pocket. Brenda gasped and gave me a smile. "Just this once" she said. Winston gave me a smile before he went out to the car. I went the backseat of the car. My heart was beating faster when we got closer to school. Brenda and Winston escorted me inside to the gym until we spotted Tommy. Brenda walked closer to me and whispered "Go get your boy". "Shut the shuck up!" I said, blushing. Winston laughed "Hurry up. Before his boyfriend finish kissing with Aris Jones" he pointed at Minho. I looked over and saw those two standing in the corner kissing. I think I'm gonna throw up. I looked back at Tommy. He was talking to his friends. I walked closer to him. 

*Thomas* Newt isn't going. Guess I'm pushing my luck. I went to the party with Minho. I brought my car and picked Minho at his house. We went there together. We didn't say anything. He was too busy with his phone. Even when we arrived he kept his attention to his phone. For a little time we finally dance together. A short while after we dance he went to get some punch. I waited for quite some time now. I even talked to my friends. But Minho didn't return. I was getting curious. But someone caught my attention. A certain blonde in a black suit and a perfectly matching bowtie walked towards me. Newt? I can't believe it. I walked towards him until someone caught my arm. I looked at him. Minho. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I gotta.. Uhh something important.." I said Before letting go of Minho's grip. I walked towards Newt. "What are you doing here? I thought you got homework?" I said. He smiled. "Are you telling me to go home?". "No! No! I didn't mean it like that!" I said sheepishly. "Then?" He asked. I pulled out the note I kept in my pocket and opened it up. He looked at it and smiled. He took his note and opened it up. -I love you- it said. We leaned closer and kissed. A loud "what the fuck?!" Was screamed from the edge of the room. We broke the kiss and looked at the source of the voice, it was Minho. I don't care. I leaned back and kissed Newt again. He wrapped his arm around my neck as we kissed. And now I know why the prom theme was "Snow Love". After the second kiss a pile of snow came down from top of us. It was cold but whatever. I kissed Newt again. I'll cherish this moment forever. 

After we got out of the snow all of our friends walked to us and gave us longlast wishes. Then they pushed us to the photo booth. We were forced to take some pictures. The first one was me and Newt kissing. The second, me kissing Newt's cheek. The third Newt kissing mine. The fourth was me and Newt holding our notes. Mine said -I love my Newt-. While Newt's said -I love my Tommy-. After we took the photo we went to the dancefloor and danced. "Tommy?" He said while dancing. "Yes?" I replied. "I love you.." He whispered. "I love you too.." I said as I kissed his cheek. I raised him up and twirled him around before pulling him in a hug. 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mispelling. I know I mistyped Teresa to Theresa and I'm shuckin sorry!!
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments and thoughts! <3


End file.
